Come back!
by vamp1
Summary: Yuki left Shuichi *gasp* what will happen??? 1st fic so R&R pleaseeeeeeeee...


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi..someone else does. Don't bother to sue, cuz I got no money..blah. I wish I was a millionaire..then I could get all Gravi stuff to myself. Whahahahahaha..ok, I'm weird.  
  
This is my firs fic so please review ne? I love anyone who reads this. I'll marry you all if I can.*sigh* Too bad Asian fidelity rule doesn't allow it.  
  
~~~~~ = change of POV  
  
How long have I been sitting here? The green digital clock on the microwave said 7:40 P.M. Only half an hour has passed, but somehow it seemed like days.  
It has been days-I lost count-since I walked out of our relationship. I wonder what he's been doing during all this time. I want to know but something is holding me back from finding out.  
What am I afraid of? Of him? Or of myself and of the things I did to him? Those terrible things.  
Strange. Normally it wouldn't bother me too much on other's welfare. I had no feelings for other human beings. I have forgotten what it was like to be human. I have learned to lock my emotions and feelings deep inside that dark empty void of my heart and threw the key to Cerberus for safekeeping. Everyday goes by and I would live without thinking, feeling, and never stop to look at anything in particular. Nothing was worth while or valuable enough to intrigue me. Nothing. The world was dead to me and I to it.  
I never thought I would have the chance to experience the life of a human being, until he came into my existence. He had everything that is typical of a human and more. He's impulsive, stubborn, ignorant, whiny, idiotic, foolish, and.energetic, sensitive, caring, selfless, cheerful, and forgiving. As our relationship progresses, I came to understand why those around him respect and love him so much. He was always ready to jump up and volunteer to help anyone in need, I mean anyone.Including his own love rival. He never think about the situation, he just do the first thing that comes to his mind, and it has gotten him into more trouble than not. Often he got hurt doing a good deed He cares too much for others but gave none of the attention to himself. I wondered how could anyone be so innocent and so opposite from me.  
Countless of times I've pushed him away with cruel words and abuse but he kept running back. I don't know what to make of it. Why would anyone want to be with me, the cynical misanthropes Yuki Eiri? How can he put up with me while the rest of the world gave up long ago? Nothing I did seemed to faze him. He truly was a miracle.  
  
The memories of all the times we spent together, with me trying to ignore his goofy antics and the fear of losing him forever has return to make itself comfortable in my chest. What will I do if that happens? I don't want to admit it but I missed him. His face, his eyes, his hair, his hands, his smile, even his ridiculous pink hair, I want to see them again. I missed his warmth so much it hurts. I can't take it anymore. I've had enough loneliness, all 6 years of it. I don't want to feel that darkness again; it's too cold.  
  
Even if I have to beg, I'll get back to him.  
  
Before I know it, I was dialing the number of his apartment. The phone rings for an agonizing minute before he picked up. His greeting was softly spoke and a hint of fatigue trailed after each word, no genki chirpiness like usual. I didn't answer right away, not knowing how to begin. Somehow he knew it was me. "Yuki?" he sounded hopeful. "Is that you?" his voice was trembling now. "Answer me, I know it's you Yuki!" God, I made him cry again. "Shuichi." I finally found my voice. On the other end, he sobbed loudly. "Yuki.I miss you." Those words speared my heart like a thousand needles. I can feel the blood trickling down and filling that empty void in my soul. Soon fear stirred silently in that void. Will he forgive me?  
  
"Can I come back there?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
I broke down crying again while clutching the phone tightly in one hand, the other clenching the shirt on my chest. I've never cried so much in my life as I did the last week since Yuki walked out of my life without a goodbye. Now all the pain and despair dissipated into the distant memories of yesterday. Hearing his voice alone was enough to make me run to wherever he was and cling to him forever. Even if he kick and yell, I'll take anything just to hear him call me a baka again. The only problem is I don't know where he was. So instead I sank down onto my knees beside the phone and cried. "Yuki.I miss you." I managed to squeeze in between heavy sobs. There was a pause from the other side of the line, then Yuki's voice spoke, "Can I come back there?" The unexpected words stunned me into temporary silence before another sob escaped my chest and I cried even harder. Only this time, it was out of joy. "Yes," was all I could choke out. Yuki didn't said anything and hung up. I sat there crying for another minute then got up to clean my face in the bathroom, my heart was radiating happiness in tears the whole time. The face stared back at me from the mirror was pitifully streaked with tears. My eyes glazed and the areas around them were red and puffy like sponge. What a horrible sight. Frantically I ran around the house trying to find something to help the puffiness down but found none. What I'll do??? Yuki could be here any minute! I cried again. God, I missed him so much. Yuki, hurry and come back.  
  
The doorbell rang once and I literally flew toward it. I didn't have enough time to properly restore my swollen face to its original shape and color but my mind was preoccupied at the moment. Mixed emotions clouded my thoughts as my hand reached for the doorknob. What will I say to him? What will he say? I promised myself that I wouldn't cry in front of him, it would just look weak and Yuki hated to see weaklings.  
Shreds of courage returned and I swung the door open before they leave me trembling like an idiot, but then again, he always called me one. He stood there, silent as a statue. His clothes were somewhat crumbled, his golden hair shagged messily into his darkened eyes. Other wise the rest of him looked exactly like how I remembered him that day he disappeared, handsomely icy. Tears welled up in my eyes and I choked trying to hold them back. He's really here. He has come back. I intended to say "welcome back" but the words can't seem to form. I felt pathetic standing there sniffing and wiping my face with the sleeve of my sweater like a scolded child. Consciously my arm remained covering my eyes, hiding the streaming tears while my teeth gritted to stop the sobs inside my throat.  
His eyes fell on me, eyes uncertain with apparent concern. "Shuichi," he muttered and I lost it. I threw myself at him, nearly knocking both of us onto the damp ground of January. I bawled like a child and he held me lightly as if fearing I might break. Above us the gray sky sprinkled crystalline powder onto the face of the sleeping earth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Shuichi in his sweats,  
rumpled pink hair and swollen eyes. He looked at me, hesitating as I  
felt unsure myself. I didn't expect him to show up immediately. He  
sniffed and covered his face with his arm. From the slight shakes of  
his shoulder I understood that he was crying. My chest tightened and  
his name came out as a hollow mutter. When he clung to me, I noticed  
with horror that he has lost weight. He felt so much thinner in the  
circle of my arms. Guilt pulled my spirit down to the depth of Hell to  
be tormented. I hurt him, broke him like a porcelain doll and still he  
forgave me. Gods above, what did I do to deserve him.  
  
When I kissed him the first time in a week, I realized something. I've come to love this idiot. I love him. I've been so blind. He has given me everything he had and I was never satisfied. I kept thinking that he will want something in return. But he never asked for anything, except to let him stay with me. I've done him much wrong. His open heart was so vast, I'm lost in it. Still I denied that I was feeling remotely happy. I've made him cry, hurt him in every possible way and he still want me. It's a miracle. A miracle that I'll never let go of from now on. A miracle that I will learn to treasure. He has given me a miracle.  
  
Thank you Shuichi.  
  
What do you think , huh? Review plezzzzzzzzzzz? Should I do a sequel? Or maybe a bit of lemon???? Ehehehehehehe. And if a certain midget demon is reading this, I lov ya! 


End file.
